gameofthronesfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Дожди в Кастамере (песня)
Эта статья о песне. О серии см. статью Дожди в Кастамере. Дожди в Кастамере - грустная песня, повествующая о восстании дома Рейнов из Кастамере против своих сюзеренов - Ланнистеров. Восстание Рейнов О самом восстании в сериале говорится очень мало. В серии "Младшие сыновья" Серсея Ланнистер рассказывает Маргери Тирелл об их восстании. Из её рассказа следует, что Рейны, будучи вторым по богатству домом Вестероса, хотели во всем превзойти Титоса Ланнистера. Лорд Рейн построил замок, Кастамеру, больше чем Утёс Кастерли, дарил жене такие большие алмазы, каких никогда не получала леди Ланнистер, а затем и вовсе восстал против своего сюзерена. Титос Ланнистер был человеком простодушным и мягким, не способным на войну, а потому доверил руководить подавлением восстания своему сыну Тайвину. Он встал во главе большого войска Ланнистеров и предал огню земли бунтарей. Весь дом Рейнов был уничтожен. Серсея вспоминает, что трупы женщин и детей из этого дома Тайвин повесил над воротами Утёса Кастерли на всё лето. Текст песни And who are you, the proud lord said, that I must bow so low? Only a cat of a different coat, that's all the truth I know. In a coat of gold or a coat of red, a lion still has claws, And mine are long and sharp, my lord, as long and sharp as yours. And so he spoke, and so he spoke, that lord of Castamere, But now the rains weep o'er his hall, with no one there to hear. Yes now the rains weep o'er his hall, and not a soul to hear. Перевод в сериале C чего бы мне, — сказал тот лорд, — Склоняться пред тобой? На стяге твоем такой же кот, Лишь только цвет другой. Хоть алый лев, хоть лев златой, — Важней длина когтей. Не верю я, что коготь твой Острее и прочней. Так он сказал, так он сказал, Из Кастамере лорд. С тех пор лишь дождь в пустынный зал По лорду слёзы льёт. В сериале Сезон 2 Тирион напевает эту песню, когда впервые приходит на заседание Малого совета, и чуть позже, когда возвращается с него. Эту песню поет Бронн вместе с людьми Ланнистеров перед битвой у Черноводной. Также она звучит во время финальных титров серии. Сезон 3 "Дожди в Кастамере" напевает Торос из Мира, когда встречает Арью Старк, Пирожка и Джендри в лесу. Также песня звучит в серии и является сигналом к началу резни. Сезон 4 Песня несколько раз звучит в серии . Первый раз она играет за кадром, когда кузнец, по приказу Тайвина Ланнистера, перековывает меч Лёд. Второй раз песню поет солдат Ланнистеров в борделе, что очень сильно раздражает Оберина Мартелла. Песню играют музыканты на свадьбе Джоффри и Маргери. Джоффри исполнение не нравится, и он дает музыкантам деньги, чтобы те перестали играть. Песня звучит во время финальных титров серий и . Также она начинает играть в конце последней серии четвертого сезоне, сразу после убийства Тайвина Ланнистера, что иронично, ведь песня является своеобразным символом могущества Ланнистеров. Сезон 5 Музыка из песни звучит во время позорного шествия Серсеи, когда она голой проходит по улицам Королевской Гавани, чтобы искупить свои грехи. Дополнительно *Название "Дожди в Кастамере" являются игрой слов: "Рейны" (Reynes) по-английски звучит как "rains" - "дожди". *Считается, именно из-за жестокого уничтожения дома Рейнов на Тайвина Ланнистера обратил внимание Эйрис II и сделал его своим десницей. Категория:Песни Категория:Дом Ланнистеров de:Der Regen von Castamaer (Lied) en:The Rains of Castamere (song)